Ruby rose vs roserade
Ruby rose vs roserade is a mariliacalil11 Dbx Fight: Roserade was looking around and around then see a Red girl cutting down trees roserade then enraged do its first attack fight roserade shots many bullet seeds whitch ruby see and dodge ruby:Who are you roserade:nhyhaaa rub:you wont talk il finish you roserade then shots many bullet seeds whitch ruby doeged again and run faster and faster creating a circle around roserade she then trows a sludge bomb whitch hit ruby rose and poison ruby ru:oh got she then shots many crescent bullets at roserade who gets hitted and knock into many trees ruby then shots a crescent rose attack making roserade off guard for a second she then uses a energy balls who knock the crescent rose and blows it up making the crescent rose from ruby get destroyed roserade:myhaaaaaa ruby:ur Mother****** ruby then runs at mach 5 speeds to hit roserade into the chest and knock her into the ground she gets hitted by many attacks and knocked into trees roserade then do a synthesis attack and a growl attack who made his spa increase by 1 and then ruby gets finally hurt by poison roserade then uses a full power petal dance who hit ruby at all damaging her a lot but roserade gets confused and off guard Ruby hits roserade many times to damage her and gets confused roserade then gets prepared to do one of her most powerful attack by charging energy from the sun SOLAR BEAM roserade says making a solar blast whitch completly blows up many trees and even a city block in the place RUBY:no way I wont let you escape from here making other crescent rose from his hands she then shots many times at roserade who counter with bullet seeds roserade then prepares a powerful attack but a deadly attack too LEAF STORM roserade says making a storm of leafs who ruby gets cutted in many parts of her body and makes crescent rose explode AGAIN that attack makes roserade exausted and cuts many trees and cars in the city Ruby gets up a bit injured and roserade used growl to gets his spa back then she gets ruby rose hurt by poison who gets ruby off guard that is time to make roserade shot many bullets seeds and a power whip in ruby s chest but then she hits roserade in mach speed a combo of punches and kicks into roserade s gut whitch made her with 1% of life roserade angry does a growl and then dodged ruby s attack and kick ruby trough the city roserade angry prepares she s strongest attack again leaf storm roserade then shots two times this attack whitch makes many leafs cut ruby once and once again making ruby completly cutted by all those leafs ruby almost dead gets hitted by roserade s final attack petal dance whitch fuse with leaf storm making a giant leaf tornado with like 26 meters lenght then the tornsdo stops and ruby and roserade fall in the ground ruby 100% death and roserade fainted but still alive K.O the winner is roserade Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:MariliaCalil11 Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon Vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant